Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5483266-20160724045026
As much as it pains me to see Barry foolishly reverse the timeline yet again, I cannot WAIT to see how Westallen's relationship will grow and flourish as they start anew. Their childhood together as we know it may have been erased, but the string of fate attaching them, the irreplaceable connection that binds their hearts, the unconditional love that they have cultivated over fifteen years, will never die. The very crux of Westallen's relationship has been that they are ever-evolving. Their passion and adoration for each other is infinite and enduring. The sheer strength of their feelings and unity is a force to be reckoned with; the same force that wields the power to propel a meta-human with enhanced abilities from a notorious otherworldly, isolated realm back into the arms of his first love and childhood friend. Watching Barry and Iris meet again and initiate the process of integrating one another in their lives once more is the equivalent of witnessing the embers of Westallen's pure undying love rise up from the ashes of their former lifelong relationship. The seeds are already sown in their foundation for Westallen to prosper in any and every world that exists. We'll be given the chance to see their bond develop in real time rather than rely on mere exposition and flashbacks of their history. Just imagine the notion of Iris slowly realizing that she was Barry's best friend and wife in an alternate universe and that she will always be his significant other regardless of the circumstances. Barry may appear to be a stranger to her now, but over time their dynamic will unfold in such a way that bears more nuances and unearths unique aspects that haven't previously been explored. Barry must cope with the consequence of his recklessness and fathom a world in which he has lost his rock, his person, his ultimate confidant and soulmate, but there is still hope for as long as Iris exists; Flashpoint may in fact be a beacon of more possibility and endless opportunity for these two, a world of constantly expanding potential that informs their every interaction. The stars are practically and figuratively aligned for Barry and Iris, and yet this newest plot twist will enable us to join them on their journey as they progress from complete strangers to a slowburning friendship until they finally reach their destination of a romance so epic that it defies the laws of our own universe while their love itself simultaneously stays grounded in realism. And although Westallen are meant to be in every sense of the word and thus their falling in love for the third time is all but inevitable, we will see Iris truly having agency in how she feels about Barry in a different context and perspective. On Barry's end, Iris no longer knowing him will test his unwavering love and prompt him to rebuild their kinship with renewed clarity and a fresh perception. While Iris and Barry are bound by fate, fate does not have the power to dictate her heart: only she can. And the moment she understands that and comes to love Barry of her own volition, independent of the revelation that they were inseparable partners in other realms, their reunion will be glorious and beautiful, just like all the rest. ♥